Ayumu Akiyama
Ayumu Akiyama (秋山歩 Akiyama Ayumu) is a Kunoichi from Konoha-Gakure, born in Kirigakure, where her Clan comes from. She inherited that Hyogan from her clan. Ayumu's mother was a nomad, which is the reason why the girl has already seen much of the world. Her father, Kato Akijama, is a banishid from the Akijama clan, and Ayumu isn´t surely seen there, as the clan oracle predicted that Ayumu would bring about the annihilation of the Akijama. She currently lives alone in Konohagakure. Appearance Appearance earlier: At a young age, Ayumu wore a pink sweater with a butterfly on it. Her pants were blue and thickened and on the feed she wore white red hiking boots. Her hair was fair-haired, long and partially tied, with a straight cut pony. Her eyes were light blue. When Ayumu arrived in Konoha, she had a step cut and a dark blue sweater on. Her hair and eyes were a shade darker than before. Appearence later: When she comes back from traveling with Jiraya and Naruto, she has an Emo (or Visual Kei) haircut. Her hair is now dark blond and her eyes are cornflower blue and almond shaped. Her skin is pale and her body slightly toned. She wears a dark purple top with puffed sleeves, a dark blue pants she has stuck in the black Ninjasandalen. She wears the konoha headband around her stomach. She partially knots a rosé ribbon around her head, wears a pink and black striped sweat band around her arm, or wears a black coat with a white fur collar around which she knotted the violet rope of Orochimaru as a belt. Appearence now: Her outfit consists only of dark blue warrior make-up, a butterfly clasp in her hair and a yellow bandane in her hair. Her bodice is longer and she wears a pink belt around her stomach. A black shorts and pinky ninjas trunks complete the outfit. Personality Ayumu is actually very happy and friendly to everyone. She has a childish streak and a very great protective instinct. The latter is because Ayumu and her family have always been attacked by the henchmen of Katos, which were experiments that escaped from Orochimaru's secret hiding place and joined Kato. Actually, Ayumu is compassionate and does not like killing anyone. She is sensitive to anyone suffering and wants to help this person. Through this compassionate vein, however, she also has a good knowledge of people, because they can anticipate their emotions and related reactions to the people. However, if anybody does something to her loved one, her compassionate streak transforms into cold rage and she kills that somebody cold-bloodedly and cruelly, possibly maiming him or beating him up (if she is not allowed to kill!). However, she does make distinctions between men and women, or she usually does not work so hard on women because she does not have a high opinion of men. When she came to Konoha, she was rather distant, serious and cool, as she behaves in difficult fights. This was because her boyfriend left her for another one, who later turned out to be her half-sister, and broke Ayumu's heart. The trust in people and above all their self-esteem, which had already suffered through their parents (since they had finished Ayumu regularly), was completely gone. After that, she first had to learn to trust people, which she managed very quickly through Naruto. You do not really see it, but Ayumu is actually very proud, so she can not show when someone is hurting her feelings. When her boyfriend told her that he cheated on her with another and wanted to break up with her, she turned around and just left. Because of her past, she also feels quickly attacked and very sensitive to it when someone violates her spiritually. She then quickly gets angry and raises her fists against one. If you talk to her, then she knocks with him. If she feels he is afraid of her, she avoids using her fists. If she does not like something, she quickly becomes angry or aggressive. Because of her dominant appearance and her martial savagery, she is often seen as a man's wife, as they also can not be protected. In Ayumu's soul burns the will of fire, which is why she is never small in fighting, but always stands up against. That also applies to the dark dark side of her life. Ayumu is inspired by the desire to bring peace to the Ninjaworld, more than that, no one has to suffer anymore. Past Ayumu is the product of a rape and was born in the Akijama clan. Since she was the daughter of Kato, the leader of the clan, Ayumu's grandfather Takeru, wanted the mother to take her child off, but she did not want that. When Ayumu was three, the oracle, one of the clan elders, predicted that Ayumu would exterminate the Akijama clan with a jutzu. Takeru asked Ayumu's mother, who was his daughter, to kill the child before it wiped out the family. But the mother also denied this time. But then it happened that Ayumu was killing somebody in her uncontrolled rage because she was afraid that being, which was actually the mother's familiar mind, would hurt her mother. While the girl was still shocked by the corpse, as it had totally underestimated his powers, Takeru, who had watched everything, now went to the attack and wanted to kill the little one. Takero's partner wolf even shredded Ayumu's chest until the ribs were visible, but fortunately, Ayumu's mother was able to save and heal her child. The mother fled with her child from the clan settlement and also from the realm of water and dived into Takigakure, where she met her new husband, Arashi Nagasaki. Afterwards Kuraudia pronounced a Jutzu with which she erased Ayumu's memories of her past and gave her the nickname Jennifer Nagasaki. With Arashi she then begat Ayumu's six years younger brother Reno Rune Nagasaki. The father did not treat Ayumu well enough and beat her often enough while her brother was the favorite child. Despite this, Ayumu liked her sibling and took good care of him. But it always happened that the Katos followers attacked the family, so they were always forced to move. As Ayumu grew stronger and more and more like her father, the mother became more and more afraid of her child, whom she had always loved in her heart. She tried to get rid of it by exposing it in different places, but Ayumu somehow always found back home. Ayumu after her boyfriend left her. Ayumu after her boyfriend left her. One day Ayumu landed in Takigakure, where she stayed and then met a young man named Seto Kaito. But the latter deceived and left her at the end, and Ayumu moved to Konohagakure, where she learned and refined her innate jutzus and ninja techniques taught by Sensei Ibisu. She met Naruto, who gave her new self-confidence and tore her from her depression. Together with the other Ninja who went to the Academy, she completed her exam and thus won the rank of Ge-Nin. She was then assigned along with two boys, Anko Miterashi as Sensei. However, they avoided the boys, saw them as a burden and Ayumu did not get along well with her team. She then took the Chu-Nin competitions and even made it to the finals. But then she was defeated by her opponent Ayumi Tenshi by a Gen-Jutzu. After this exam, Tsunade Jiraya assigned her as the new Sensei and she traveled with him and Naruto to get stronger. In the course of this journey, she can remember her real name He also knows that her mother manipulated her thoughts or erased them. Action New home: Konoha Since Ayumu actually has no permanent place as a hometown, she sees Konoha as a kind of home, since she is settled there. She lives, as well as Naruto, in a small apartment with a maximum of three rooms, which she got from Hokagen. With her first C-rank mission, she has to pay for the rent herself. Ayumu likes to eat at Ichiraku and trains on a remote training ground alone, or sometimes with Lee. She gets along well with Naruto, Lee and Kiba, she is nice to the others, but she goes a long way around them. She usually spends her free time alone, but she has always loved the inhabitants of this city. Joining Akatsuki On a mission to locate Orochimaru's hiding place, it was discovered that Orochimaru wanted to take possession of Sanbi. In order to prevent this, Ayumu sealed the biyou in her by producing a powerful chakra blast, which then killed the familiar spirit of her mother. As Sanji's Jinjuuriki she was hunted not only by Kiri Ninjas, but also by Akatsuki. Itachi, with his partner Kisame, finally succeeded in defeating Ayumu on a mission via Genjutzu and Bijou was extracted from it. The Sanbi is extracted from it. The Sanbi is extracted from it. However, she survived thanks to a star-shaped amulet that was her mother's heirloom and contained pure chakra. When extracting the own chakra is indeed extracted with, which consequently leads to the death of Jinjurikis, through the amulet was Ayumu, however, added new chakra before the lifespan is gone. When Ayumu then tried to get out of the extraction cave, Pain stopped her and asked if she did not want to join Akatsuki. Because he needed new strong members, as Naruto and Co. already had some on their conscience. At first she denied, but retorted that when Pain promised to revive Kimimaro when they reached their destination. She told him, however, that they still would not act against Konoha, or the Kyuubi not caught and extracted. The 4th Ninja World War After Nagato has completely revived Konohagakure, Ayumu also returns to the village, as her pack with Pain no longer applies and is actually glad to be back in Konoha. More or less welcome she was resurrected in the village and she took part in the latest Chu-Nin competitive exams and earned her new rank there. Then came the 4th Ninja World War, in which Ayumu fought at the head of the melee force led by Kitsuchi. She manages to defeat the Zetsu by freezing and later fights against Madara Uchiha. In this fight, she manages to block his attacks halfway, but can not win against him. Later she runs into Kimimaro, whom she gives a kiss and thus redeems him. Relationships Ayumu and her family Ayumu loves her mother about everything and wants to protect her at all costs. Her mother also loves Ayumu, but she is very worried about her anxiety as Ayumu becomes more and more like her father. The older she gets, the more dismissive her mother is to her. Ayumu has a relatively good relationship with her brother, even though the brother is the family's favorite child. She does not have a good relationship with her stepfather, because they do not get along well with each other and he often becomes physically violent. Ayumu and Sasuke Ayumu and Sasuke had become friends at a young age. Sasuke had followed his brother on a mission he had in a strange village. However, this friendship broke into Sasuke's arrogance, which he had already brought to light. Later, they met at the first Chu-Nin eligibility exams, but did not exchange a single word. Ayumu and Team Anko Team AnkoTeam AnkoTeam Anko consisted of Anko Mierashi, Katsu Akijama and Shinichi Tenichi. With her sensei she understood herself relatively well and shared her fatness with Dangos. The two boys saw her as a burden, because Ayumu was a girl and in her opinion not very strong either. They did not like it and showed it openly. One of the reasons why Tsunade dissolved the team. In the fourth Ninjaweltkrieg, however, they fought as a team against Madara Uchiha and Katsu apologized to Ayumu that he had treated her so unnetted. Ayumu and Jiraya Ayumu gets along quite well with her sensei and both have the same goal. When Jiraya does his perverting, she likes to beat him down with the broadside of her scythe. Often they get into conflict because of it, but these quarrels are never meant seriously. Ayumu and the Akijama clan The clan had been hostile to her since her birth, since Ayumu's prediction would eradicate the entire clan and everyone thought she would become like her father. But over time they see, especially Takero, that Ayumu is not like her father, partly because she activates a Hyogan. Why the clan leader does not manage to bring Ayumu anyway in several clashes and instead begins to doubt the profession of profiteering. When he kills Ayumu after all, he is relatively sad about it. Ayumu and her father Ayumu is her father's favorite child as she is the produce with the woman he loves / loved. She understands her father's behavior because she is informed of his past. She tried to get him off the dark path he had taken, and also managed to leave her mother alone. Their relationship to each other is quite affectionate. Ayumu and her half-siblings Ayumu has a total of three half-siblings. Once Eri Miyazawa, the second oldest. Ayumu got to know her before she arrived in Konoha, when they saw each other in a similar way. Ayumu gets along so well with Eri. Then there is the youngest, Sara Kazama, who is with Ayumu's ex-boyfriend. She hates Ayumu, as this is Daddy's beloved child and all her attention gets to her opinion. She tries to make life hell for Ayumu by all means. And the oldest of the siblings, Noada Serizawa. He loves Ayumu idolatrously. Equipment Ayumu possesses a scythe made of gold in addition to the typical ninja equipment. This scythe is a living being, like Samahada, and can not easily be destroyed. However, Gourodourerikku (Golden Relic) chooses his partner himself and can then only be led by his bearer. From time to time she also uses a chain to beat her opponent. As she grows older, she replaces the chain with a bow and arrow whose shots she uses to strengthen her chakra. However, she rarely uses chain and bullets and rather fights with her fists, her two elements, or her scythe Skills Ayumu is a good Taijutzu fighter and her punches are just as dangerous as those of Sakura, or Tsunade. Genjutzu can not use her at all and it is also her big weakness, who wants to defeat Ayumu, she only has to torture with Genjutzu. Apart from the Academy Jutzu and her elementary-minded Jutzu, she does not master any other Nin-Jutzu and it is also very hard to learn which because her finger skills are not great and it is difficult to learn the individual characters. If she uses a jutzu, she needs longer to complete the character, like a normal ninja. Yes, her chakra control is just as bad, she uses her Jutzu very destructive, or tries to knock the enemy out with lightning attacks. Your body is very resilient and Ayumu can very well put up with blows. That's because she has little feeling in her body and therefore hardly feels any pain. But that was not always the case, but only since Takerus Wolf shredded her body. Similarly, Ayumu has a blind eye because someone has tried to tear her eye out to get to the Hyogan. Ayumu has a total of two Kekke Genkai, which one can also evaluate the one as Doujutzu. One has the entire Akijamaclan and shows up as red slit eyes when the user is angry. It can not be invoked of its own volition, like the Sharingan, and is there to increase the user's chakra. With good-hearted clan members such as Takero and Aumu, the chakra only increases a bit. For malicious clan members such as Kato, the chakra increases dramatically when used fully. You can equate it when Lee opens the first gate of his lotus technique. However, the damage is twice as heavy after use. The other Kekke Genkai have only a few clan members, with Ayumu there are five who have it. Ayumu applies the Hyogan. Ayumu applies the Hyogan. It is called Hyogan and allows its users to heal themselves (without laying on of hands). If one possesses the elements Suiton and Fuuton, this Kekke Genkai allows to make a Hyoton out of it. The application is done as Guren uses her Shotonjutzu. The Hyogan is also not easy to call (like Sharingan), but it appears after certain circumstances, or emotions. When the Hyogan is activated, the user can no longer use the other Kekke Genkai and its effect vanishes. Quotes ''-You are annoying, go die! -Dawn Shit -You're death like Me! -Bring me to Life! -This pain is just so real! -Every man is precious, just like every single drop of this beautiful rain. The rain consists of every single drop of rain, only it can exist. And every person, no matter what rank, type, origin, or lifestyle, is valuable. Unworthy is only the one who does not respect the life of a man, and sacrifices them like chess pieces (Ayumu to Pain in the attack on Konoha!) -The pain is deep and eats into your heart, but do not despair, do not break it. Do not sink in the blackness of your emotions, but live for the moment. Enjoy the good in your life, hold on to it. Because life is like a beautiful flower. Over time it will wither, and it will never bloom again. -I want to get stronger to protect those I love! -I will fight, fight for the peace of the ninja world!'' Trivia Ayumu means as much as, going her way, dream, vision. Which means that the character is a dreamer and wants to go their own way. Akiyama means something like "Autumn and the Mountain", which is an allusion to where your clan lives. Category:DRAFT